


Need Someone Like Me

by a_quick_drink



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: 1940s, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Shore Leave, pre-Peleliu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:05:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_quick_drink/pseuds/a_quick_drink
Summary: Despite knowing all the reasons they can't be together, Eddie still can't get Andy out of his mind. He needs to, though, and takes a big step well outside his comfort zone that could destroy his career if he gets caught.Of course Andy would be the one to catch him...





	Need Someone Like Me

Regret struck as soon as the bartender handed Eddie his drink. He shouldn't be here. If he were caught, a few days of bread and water in the brig would be the least of his problems. While he thankfully didn't recognize any of the numerous service men and women in the crowd, he would've felt a whole hell of a lot better if they were all civilian strangers.

Eddie shook his head and took a sip, forcing himself to focus on the pleasant burn of alcohol sliding down his throat. It was too late to back out; should've talked himself out of it somewhere a block back, or in town, or before he'd gotten off the damn ship. Better yet--before he'd so much as entertained the idea of attending the house party he'd heard whispered among the other gay marines. It would be totally safe, they'd assured each other, at a big house well outside Melbourne, owned by some wealthy liberal socialite who opened it to all those unwelcome elsewhere. It'd sounded good at the time.

Eddie groaned quietly at himself. This was such a bad idea but he needed to do _something_ \--or, better yet, someone--to get Andy off his mind. Their captain wasn't gay, it was all just wishful thinking on his part, doing himself no favors fantasizing every smile and touch and thoughtful gesture meant more than it ever would. Even if Andy were gay, there were plenty of other reasons he was still off limits. It was a lost cause no matter which way he cut it.

He scanned the crowd in search of someone so brilliant he'd forget about the man who made his heart skip a beat with only a look. Several men met his wandering gaze and expressed interest, but none quite did it for him; not tall enough, jaw too rounded and smooth, hair too short to comb his fingers through and grab onto. Good enough to satisfy physical needs for a night, he supposed, but the appeal waned the longer he considered it. One night was not worth all this trouble or risk.

This was a stupid idea.

Someone bumped into Eddie from behind, pulling him from his thoughts. The apology was quick, in a honeyed voice with a soft east coast accent that made him homesick and sent a shiver up his spine. He turned to stop the stranger, but was dismayed to find they'd already been swallowed up by the crowd. It would figure he'd lose the only guy he had any interest in, but maybe it was the sign he needed to quit tempting fate and get the hell out of here. But that voice scratched at his brain in a way he couldn't identify and compelled him to follow. Just a few more minutes to try finding its owner, he promised himself, then he'd leave.

He drained his drink and searched for the bartender to get another. Instead, he found Andy staring back at him, wide-eyed, the glass in his hand frozen inches from his parted lips.

A glass shattered on the floor. Conversation stopped long enough to register what'd happened before continuing as though nothing had interrupted. Paralyzed by Andy's gaze, it took Eddie a long second to realize it was his glass that'd broken, and another second to gather his wits enough to step aside for the harried looking woman who'd appeared at his side, waving him away so she could clean up the mess. He wanted to bolt for the door, but his feet were rooted in place. He couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't think--could only see Andy moving through the crowd toward him. His heart slammed against his ribs and the liquor in his stomach churned.

Andy's expression melted into an amused smile as he handed Eddie another drink. "Guess there's still some secrets between us after all."

He hoped Andy didn't notice his hand shake as their fingers brushed when he accepted the glass. "How else would we keep things interesting?"

Andy stepped closer, his soft chuckle turning Eddie's insides into knots and making him wish for things he didn't dare hope for. "I've always thought you were plenty interesting," Andy admitted, cheeks turning pink. Eddie hid a smile behind his glass. Who would've guessed their fearless skipper blushed? It immediately put him at ease, but a niggling in the back of his mind told him not to let his guard down. It was far too dangerous to reveal his secret to just anyone, even the man he'd fought alongside and considered a best friend worthy of the highest praises. And yet he was willing to risk everything.

"This your first time too?"

Andy's cheeks turned several shades darker, and a jealous pang cramped Eddie's gut. He shoved away the feeling before his mind could conjure images of his friend with someone else. Whatever happened during Andy's previous visits was none of his business.

"Only a couple of times." Andy ducked his head to hide a shy smile that made Eddie want to throw away all caution and decorum. "It's nice getting to...let your hair down--is that the right phrase?"

Eddie nodded, the tension in his body easing. Knowing that secret code was proof enough for him that Andy also had at least some interest in men. "I feel like we're tempting fate, though."

Andy finished his drink and set the empty glass on a nearby table. "True, but the risk proved worthwhile, don't you think?" His gaze lowered to Eddie's mouth, watching him lick his lips before looking up again, mischief flickering in his bright eyes. This was still a dangerous game they were playing at, but Eddie couldn't find it in himself to stop now that he knew the interest was mutual.

Eddie set his glass next to Andy's before closing what little distance was left between them and freezing, the burst of confidence evaporating. While he'd been with a couple of women, enough to know they most definitely weren't for him, he'd never worked up the nerve to get with another man. What _was_ he supposed to do? Was he even doing this right? What if he messed this up? What if his instinct was all wrong and this blew up in his face anyway?

Despite the company of the like-minded crowd, Eddie suddenly felt too exposed. It was bad enough he shouldn't be here--he shouldn't be having these thoughts at all, shouldn't be itching to touch Andy. And he most definitely shouldn't have followed Andy to the corner away from prying eyes where anything could happen.

Andy's hands settled on his waist, a barely there sensation that made Eddie's pulse thrum. "Is this okay?" He was so close the words were practically whispered in Eddie's ear. He eyed Eddie warily, looking like a spooked animal ready to turn tail if rejected. His hesitance and concern charmed Eddie. While he'd always known there was more to their fearless leader than met the eye, it was difficult getting to truly know another man while in their situation; sometimes it was better not knowing more so it'd hurt less when they were killed. He loathed the thought. The world needed someone like Andy. Deep down, in a dark recess of his mind he'd yet to fully admit the existence of, he suspected he needed Andy too.

Smiling, Eddie sucked in a breath and held it as he set his hands on Andy's chest, hoping he'd done the right thing because words had long ago escaped him. Being so close, it scared him how badly he wanted kiss Andy breathless, yet it was him breathless just thinking of the possibility.

White-hot stars burst behind his eyes when Andy met him halfway to press their lips together in a chaste kiss, tiny explosions blazing brighter than any shell blast and just as terrifying. He'd fallen, alright, for someone there were so many reasons he should leave alone, yet all he wanted was to get closer. He slid a hand around the back of Andy's neck, the other fisted in the front of his jacket as he angled his head to slot their lips together. He desperately needed this connection, this reminder he was still alive and able to pursue the happiness he deserved. Maybe he wouldn't get to keep it, but he could at least lose himself in the illusion.

"Forgive me if this is too forward," Andy said, lips moving against Eddie's, "but do you want to get out of here?"

Eddie swallowed thickly. "Let's go."

Outside, away from the din of the party, the night breeze cooled his hot skin as they walked the quiet streets, toward a hotel Andy had assured him had a cafe with some of the best coffee he'd ever taste. Eddie just smiled and nodded, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he wordlessly fell into step beside Andy. He didn't much care what they did so long as they were together. For now, he was simply glad to catch his breath.

The coffee exceeded Eddie's expectations, though, as did the company. He could've sat there for hours, nursing mug after mug of the dark brew while they chatted and joked and laughed like longtime friends who hadn't missed a beat even after a long separation. But the piercing look Andy shot him over the rim of his mug during a lull, the way his tongue seemed to move in slow motion as it swept away a drop of coffee from the lips Eddie remembered as soft and warm against his; Eddie suddenly couldn't breathe. He knew the look well as Andy setting his sights on something he wanted to conquer, but the context was foreign to him. Andy looked at obstacles and battlefields like that, not people. Not...him. Eddie shifted in his seat as his cock stirred in anticipation. He wanted to be conquered.

The thunk of Andy's mug in the empty cafe startled Eddie from his thoughts. "Had enough of me yet?" He chuckled as he got up and tossed a couple bills on the table.

"Don't think that's possible," Eddie replied as they left the cafe for the lobby. Mindful of the distance between them, he drank in the sight of Andy's broad shoulders and confident gait as he went to the reception desk. While not physically the largest man he'd ever encountered, Andy was a giant among men, radiating a natural warmth and integrity that drew people to him and garnered respect. It was flattering to be the object of _his_ attention.

Once in the safety of their room, Eddie's inhibition left him. He was still a nervous wreck, but it had nothing to do with the worry of being caught. There was no question in his mind that the attraction was mutual yet he still tensed when Andy's hands found him in the darkness. If Andy noticed he didn't say anything, continuing to run his hands along Eddie's sides, up to his face, cupping his cheeks as their lips met in a heated kiss that stoked the fire in his gut until it scorched the nervousness.

Eddie chased Andy's tongue with his own, curling them together. He tasted like coffee and smoke and bad decisions that felt way too good right now. Unable to find his voice, he pulled Andy with him toward the bed, scrabbling backward on the mattress as Andy climbed after him. Tugging off Eddie's tie and unbuttoning his collar, Andy finally broke the kiss to instead fasten his lips to the newly exposed skin.

"Can I be honest with you?" Andy asked, his breath warm against Eddie's skin. His teeth scraped at the column of Eddie's neck, sending shivers up and down his spine as Andy sought more access.

"Please." The breathless and needy sound of Eddie's voice surprised him. While exciting, the intensity of his body's response startled him. He'd never felt this way for anyone and yet all it took was a smile to turn him into a tongue-tied, jelly-kneed fool who wanted to drown himself in this man.

Andy sucked on the hollow at the base of his throat. "I have no idea what I'm doing."

Eddie barked a laugh as relief washed over him. "I don't either," he admitted, pulling Andy's shirt free and sliding his hands underneath. "The blind leading the blind." He worked open the buttons of Andy's shirt and helped him remove the garment. The glow from the streetlights outside highlighted the edges of his features. While not the first time he'd seen Andy sans shirt--or nude for that matter--it was the first time he was allowed to touch, and the first time feeling that incredible, strong body against his.

Andy's answering laugh was more of a rumble in his chest. "Got all night to figure it out."

* * *

Morning came much too fast and dreary for Eddie's taste. They'd lingered in bed until the last possible moment, trying to get their fill of one another, trying to recapture just a bit of the previous night, but the days and weeks ahead weighed heavy on their minds as the fantasy of a future together faded. Perched on the edge of the bed, Eddie watched Andy button his shirt, heart sinking with every awkwardly quiet second that passed. There hadn't been more than a handful of words said between them as they got ready, neither able to meet the other's eyes. He stared at his feet instead and tried to not think about all the ways this could go wrong for him.

The mattress dipped a moment later when Andy sat next to him. He took Eddie's hand in his own and gave it a squeeze. That was a good sign, wasn't it? When Andy remained silent, though, Eddie steeled himself to hear the worst--that it hadn't meant anything, or that it was only an experiment, or that it was a mistake. Last night had sure felt like _something_ , and neither could claim inebriation unless being drunk on each another counted for anything. Being prepared to hear the worst didn't make it any easier for his heart.

"What do we do now?" Andy said quietly, thumb rubbing the side of Eddie's knuckle like it was a worry stone. "All I can think about after last night is how much I want you."

"But?" Eddie asked warily. His throat tightened around the word, and he suddenly felt sick to his stomach again.

Andy rested his head on Eddie's shoulder and blew out a sigh. "But how do we make that work? We both know there won't be another opportunity like this for a long time--maybe never. Can't really do much of anything in the field. And when we get out?" He lifted his head and quickly released Eddie's hand. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed this was--"

Eddie cupped Andy's chin in his hand and turned his head, silencing him with a kiss he prayed would convey everything he couldn't find the right words for while his heart soared. "I want you too," he murmured, nipping at Andy's lip and drawing him into a deeper, hungrier kiss that made his toes curl in his boots. "We'll figure it out. But what matters to me right now is that you keep yourself safe. I'll wait as long as I have to for you, but the boys--they need you now." Without Andy's leadership, Eddie feared for the lives of the marines under them.

Humming, Andy's lips curved into a smile against Eddie's. "That goes double for you, Jones."

"That an order?"

"No, just a request from someone who cares about you and wants to spend a lot more time with you."

Andy planted a firm kiss square on his mouth. He'd survive without a lot of things, but Andy's lips on his, breathing life into him? The damned war couldn't end soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! If you enjoyed this story, please take a moment to leave a kudos and/or comment. The support is greatly appreciated. :)


End file.
